


Comfort in the Moon

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: AroAceing the Line 2021, Aromantic Sasha Racket, Asexual Sasha Racket, Author Projecting onto Sasha Racket, Candles, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), Self-Doubt, Stars, aro-ace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Day one of AroAceing the Line 2021 using the prompts Doubt and Stars.Sasha has a lonely moment under the stars and misses Grizzop, her friend.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Comfort in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of the month and at this point think its gonna be my only contribution to the week but! heres hoping!  
> hope yall enjoy this short fic of me projecting onto Sasha for a bit

Sasha sat heavily on the dew damp grass that lined the hill outside her new home with a heavy sigh. She looked up at the bright sparkle of the stars in this unfamiliar time and found familiar shapes in them that her friends taught her.

It has been three years since the Fall, she knows this in her gut if not by calendar, and has waited for the moon to be its highest.

“Thank you, Lady Artemis. Grizzop. For keeping me safe here, it's so weird being alone now. Cicero is still here, dunno why. He's been pestering me about marriage to someone. I've been leaving daggers in obvious places and threatening him so he's stopped for the most part. I don’t get what the big deal is about all that anyways. I have my friends and that's enough, it was enough. I miss you so much, Grizzop. You understood me, I like to think. Didn’t need anything extra, just the hunt. The work.” Sasha sniffled and scrubbed her palms down her face with a sigh. 

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight as the wind blew through her and tugged at her toga. Sasha looked back up at the sky to the blurry bright streaks of stars through her tears,”Guess the work is the kids now, huh? Jus’ all this.” She gestured around back behind her to the house.

Sasha went quiet and let the wind and the crickets fill the silence as she watched the stars.

One star streaked across the sky in a bright fiery line and she smiled,”Yeah. Thank you guys. Feelin’ better I guess now. Gonna go down to the temple in a bit. Light your candle for you,you know, Zop. Feels right to do that now.” She pushed herself off the grass and brushed the stray grass loose and made her way carefully back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request me write something or check out my tumblr im phantomwinds over there! My pinned post has lots of information that could be relevant like links to discord servers and request pages


End file.
